


И ты летать не стал

by lenok_n



Series: Мошер [3]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Он хочет того же. Хочет взять Кэма за руки, дать клятву и протянуть всего себя. Возьми, давно твой, забери окончательно. Хочет увидеть восторг в его глазах, прижать ближе и собрать губами эмоциональные слёзы. Они бы наверняка оба расплакались. Хочет поверить и осознать, что счастье – вот оно, рядом, рыжее и всё ещё порой неуклюжее, солнечное и искреннее, сейчас и навсегда. Без страха, без тайны, вне запретов.
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Мошер [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758139
Kudos: 1





	И ты летать не стал

Ноэля накрывает в самом конце съёмок. 

До этого всё было… ну, хорошо – лишнее слово в их здесь и сейчас, но терпимо. На той тонкой линии, когда ты дышишь с трудом, однако до асфиксии не доходит. С этим можно работать. Ему есть, с чем сравнивать. Им обоим, если совсем откровенно.

Они ссорились, мирились, ревновали, целовались и изображали любовь по сценарию, и что-то из этого было легче, а что-то – сложнее. Ноэль видел, когда переклинивало Кэма, и глушил собственные эмоции в эпизодах на грани. Он справлялся.

Сейчас же, на съёмках эпизода выстраданной свадьбы Микки и Йена, его самоконтроль внезапно выдал ошибку и отключился.

Он хочет того же. Хочет взять Кэма за руки, дать клятву и протянуть всего себя. Возьми, давно твой, забери окончательно. Хочет увидеть восторг в его глазах, прижать ближе и собрать губами эмоциональные слёзы. Они бы наверняка оба расплакались. Хочет поверить и осознать, что счастье – вот оно, рядом, рыжее и всё ещё порой неуклюжее, солнечное и искреннее, сейчас и навсегда. Без страха, без тайны, вне запретов.

Он хочет, но даже мысленно исправляет себя. Хотел бы, а не хочет. Может быть, в другой истории, с другим собой. А сейчас он не может. Не должен. Нет.

Зато Микки хочет, может и получает. Позволяет себе любовь, укрывается ею от внешнего мира и преодолевает всё ради неё. Ноэль любит Микки больше, чем кто-либо другой, но сейчас он ему завидует. Это глупо, учитывая контекст, и так… трусливо и перед самим собой, и перед Кэмом. Эмоции и чувства, которые он должен сейчас показать, сливаются с его собственными, и он просто… Он не может.

Кэм моментально понимает, что с ним что-то не так. Конечно же. Они до сих пор настроены друг на друга. 

\- Всё нормально?

Ноэль кивает, едва понимая смысл вопроса. Кэмерон щурится и отходит куда-то в сторону. Ноэль не в состоянии и сейчас следить за каждым его движением в попытке заполнить копилку воспоминаний до отказа, он разваливается и никак не может собраться обратно. Объявление о незапланированном перерыве становится неожиданностью, и, подняв голову, он замечает, как Кэм виновато улыбается Уэллсу, указывая на свою ногу. А после ловит взгляд Ноэля и кивает в сторону кухни.   
Ноэль даже не успевает задуматься, почему идти не стоит, и послушно шагает в указанном направлении. Мысли наскакивают одна на другую, теснятся и толкаются, не давая сосредоточиться.

Кэм не позволял себе поблажек из-за сломанной ноги, ни разу не пожаловался и не требовал особого отношения, а теперь он, видимо, попросил десятиминутный перерыв. Из-за него. 

Кэмерон за него волнуется. Переводит внимание на себя. Защищает. После всего. Но это же Кэм. Он и сейчас отбрасывает свою обиду и его вину, как будто они не важны. Как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто они всё ещё вместе.

Ноэль бы засмеялся, если бы мог, от абсурдности происходящего.

И зацеловал бы его до опухших губ за эту самоотверженность.

Если бы до сих пор имел право.

Если бы сам не отпустил.

Если бы не позволил тому, что между ними, однажды выскользнуть из пальцев и упасть потерянным где-то по пути. Может, кто-то подберёт, а, может, останется забытым и не найденным.

Ноэль не помнит, как доходит до кухни. Он вздрагивает, слыша хлопок двери, оборачивается, не зная, как поблагодарить, но Кэм не даёт ему шанса что-то сказать. Он подходит и обнимает, целует в висок и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Ноэль не разбирает слов, убаюканный тоном, и позволяет себе на мгновение расслабиться. Обнять в ответ, прижаться, почувствовать себя в безопасности. 

После такого непременно станет хуже, не сегодня и не завтра, но расплата догонит непременно. 

Ноэль всё же пытается надышаться.


End file.
